


Stalled

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Frotting, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: You pissed off the bully of the school... But it's okay, you'll make ammends soon <3





	Stalled

‘Aah-! Fffuuccckkk~….’ the red skeleton groaned feeling YN’s hips roll into his. The friction causing his pubis to tingle warmly. He gripped the human rutting into him tightly, even if they supported and pinned him to the wall of the stall.

 

'Quiet~ they’ll hear you~’ YN teased, broad grin on their lips as they blew hot breath over Red’s vertebrae. He shuddered, magic sparking in his shorts. He never would have guessed it would have ended like this. Him, against the wall of a toilet stall, pinned by the tiny human. How did this happen? Welp, it started when Red first met YN.

YN was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Red had been in a foul mood aaaallll day. He had been punished for something he didn’t do yet again and when a person bumped into him he just took it out on them. Pinning them to the lockers by their collar and spewing death threats. This was the moment YN dunked a cup of water over his skull. 'Here, this should help you cool off.’ They grinned. Red was fuming, his skull and eye glowing bright red. YN flashed Red a cheeky grin before breaking his hold and booking it into the opposite direction. He chased the newcomer all around the college. His angry shouts echoing through the halls as they ran.

He finally cornered them in the toilets… or so he thought. The moment Red set foot in the ladies bathroom he was thrown into a stall and pinned against the wall. He let out an 'oof’ and heard the door click, his wet leather jacket stripped down and trapping his hands as he got roughly pinned against the wall.

 

'What the fuck?! What AH-!’ The angry skeleton gasped feeling the pinch in his pelvic bone and grind against his pubis. He glared at YN but he didn’t expect the predatory gaze in their eyes as they stared back at him. Only now he realised that this was a mistake… Classes had already started half an hour ago so no one would hear him… And YN knew that aswell. A grin curled on their lips as Red squirmed to get free, only to rub up to them even worse. His skull was flustered red from embarrassment now. The friction between them was kind of turning him on.

 

'Hhmm~ I suppose cooling you doesn’t work~ how about heating you up instead~?’ YN purred, rolling their hips in his. Red groaned involunteeringly, the heat making his bones weak already. They were teasing him.

 

'Fuckin’ hell!’ Red growled, trying not to react to their hips in his but failing. 'The fuck you want, asshole?!’ He ground his sharp teeth glaring at them.

 

'You~♡’ YN replied, catching the skeleton off guard. They took the opportunity to attack his vertebrae with a long wet lick and love bite. A startled gasp escaped Red, he bit back in reflex. A pained grunt escaped YN but not much else. Their hips roughly twisting and causing jolts up his spine. Red couldn’t help it. The pleasure from the rutting hips against his own drowned out the anger he felt. He let out a little whine, not able to fight back the pleasurable jolts sent down his spine.

So here he was, pinned against the wall by the strange human that had crossed his path. Teasing the fuck out of him. His fingers twitches with every move of their hips, trying to break free. The pressure between his legs was building up and he wasn’t given enough to be satisfied.

 

'Ugh, just fuckin’ do me already!’ He yelled frustrated. YN chuckled, watching Red fluster even more.

 

'What was that~?’ They teased slowly rolling their hips.

 

'Fuckin’ prick. Finish this already!’ Red growled weakly, another wave of pleasure heating his bones. YN chuckled, teasingly brushing up against the solid magic.

 

'Maybe later~’ they answered, the bell ringing. They could hear the chatter of girls enter the bathroom. Red bit back a moan. YN’s hips didn’t stop and to not be caught he had to be quiet. Luckily for him the girls were loud enough to cover his whimpers. If he was caught in the ladies bathroom he would surely be kicked out and that meant kissing his hard work goodbye.

 

'Ah-!’ Red softly gasped as YN bit his vertebrae, bringing him slowly closer to his edge.

 

'Shh~ they’ll hear you~’ they teased, now slowly rubbing him. The skeleton gave them a glare but the pleasure pressed him closer to the human. He was getting close and YN noticed, stopping the frotting. Red let out a little whine. Bucking his hips against YN’s in protest. The human countering with brushing their hand over the trapped member. Red bit his mandible to suppress the noises he made. He arched as he finally reached his breaking point. YN grinned, slowly letting him down. 'I think I stalled you long enough~’ the human chuckled, Red grinning as he caught on to the pun. 'Later bone buddy~’ they purred slipping out before Red could catch them. Red grinned. Sure~ but bext time he’d make sure his hands were free~

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
